That Awkward Moment
by When There's Nothing Left
Summary: Our eyes met for only a second. Instantly I felt my blood rushing, my heart pounding in my ears, and my face turning red, all at once. When I turned away I felt cold, like from a fever, only this one can't be cured so easily. AU. Romance in later chapters
1. My Bad Case of Memory Loss

**A/N **Hey guys! I'm soo sorry if you follow me and I haven't been updating. I'm so behind and I really need to fix up my writing and ideas. I'll try my best to update them, but probably not that soon. Well, here's my PJO fanfic…Let's hope it turned out how I wanted it to (I think the chapter's a little short -.-). BTW, I don't own PJO.

* * *

><p>It all started with the last week of summer. I was with my friends Rachel Elizabeth Dare and Nico di Angelo driving to the Graces' house for a barbecue. Rachel was driving, I sat next to her in the shotgun, and Nico sat in the back. We were running late because I slept past noon today. We sat there quietly after Rachel lectured me about how I shouldn't have been sleeping while they were waiting for me. There was an awkward silence. After a couple minutes of quiet driving, Rachel spoke up again, "So, Nico, what grade are you in now?"<p>

"Eighth," he murmured. Nico was thirteen. He had dark hair and dark eyes and wore clothing that blended him in with the shadows. His house was across the street from a cemetery where he constantly visited his sister Bianca, who died in a car accident on his birthday three years ago. He used to be carelessly happy before it, but after he seemed more silent and thought about things more thoroughly. Although he was significantly younger than me and Rachel, we let him hang out with us since Rachel was his ride to school, and probably also because his maturity level was close to ours.

Rachel smiled, "Really? You're getting so old! You'll be in high school with Percy soon." Rachel didn't go to the local public high school like I did. Her dad sent her to an all girls private school to teach her 'etiquette and propriety.' She didn't fit in at all because of her artistic and charismatic character. Even so, her parents are convinced the school can change her. Rachel and I were close friends and neighbors since middle school. People have told me that I needed to ask her out, but honestly I didn't like her in that way and apparently, Rachel vowed to only marry "a prince on a white horse that'll take me to a sugar-coated castle where I can live forever." I had no idea if she was joking or in all seriousness, because you just can't tell with Rachel. Well, the main point was, we weren't dating each other (or in her case, anyone) in this lifetime.

Immediately she changed the subject, "Did you guys hear who's coming back to town?"

"Yeah, Jason told me," Nico replied.

"Who?" I asked.

"He did? How does he know?" she asked.

"Who?" I asked again.

"She's staying with him and Thalia. They're gonna be going to the same school anyways."

"Oh, that's right…." Rachel nodded.

"Who?" I asked a third time.

Nico glared at me suspiciously, "You of all people should know."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said.

We reached Thalia's house, Rachel parked the car. She sighed and looked at me, "Percy, Annabeth Chase is coming back and she's staying with Thalia! How did you _not _know that? It was on Facebook! She's going to _your_ school!"

I stared at her with a blank face, "Who's Annabeth?"

Rachel looked at me and started laughing, "You're kidding me right? Well, we'll talk about this later. Get out of the car." All three of us got out of the car and headed towards the smell of smoke coming from the Graces' backyard.

We entered from the white fence that led to the backyard. Entering the backyard, I knew everybody there. "You're late!" my best friend Grover ran up to me.

"Sorry," Rachel said. "Percy overslept. He's been acting odd because of it."

I looked at her, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Rachel smirked and looked over to Grover. She cupped her hand around her mouth and pretended I wasn't there and loudly whispered to Grover, "He claims he doesn't remember Annabeth!"

Grover's eyes widened. He paused and then started laughing like Rachel did in the car, "Haha! Rachel, you almost got me. You have to be joking? _Percy _doesn't remember Annabeth? If you said Nico it would've been more believable!"

Grover looked at me and saw my clueless face. He stopped laughing.

His eyes widened again, "Are you serious, Percy? You don't remember Annabeth Chase?"

I shook my head.

He thought a little bit, "Blonde hair? Gray eyes? Yankees cap?"

This didn't ring a bell to me. I shook my head.

He paused for another second, "She called you Seaweed Brain?"

The name 'Seaweed Brain' lit my head with a light bulb. In elementary school there was a girl who always called me that, and I always called her….

"Wise Girl," I replied.

Grover grinned, "So you didn't really forget her."

I opened my mouth to reply, when Thalia jumped in and wrapped her arm around me and Nico's shoulders. Thalia's twenty-one. She has electric-blue eyes and short, dark, spiky hair. Since I can remember, she wore punk clothing; and she still does.

She smirked, "How are my two favorite cousins doing?" Nico and I aren't really her cousins, but we used to pretend to be cousins to have our 'family reunion' when we were little, since her family couldn't even keep themselves together. Her parents were divorced when she was nine. They split Jason and Thalia and moved to opposite sides of the country. When she was twelve, her father disappeared and when she was fifteen, her mother died. She took Jason, her brother, back here and they lived with Ms. Castellan, a family friend. Once Thalia finished high school and was old enough, she used her parents' money to buy a house and open up a coffee shop that we all hang out at after school.

"I'm fine," Nico said. I nodded in agreement.

Thalia led me, Nico, and Rachel to the buffet table, "You guys are late, but we saved you some cheeseburgers."

I smirked. No surprise there. Jason and Thalia both loved cheeseburgers.

Down the buffet line I piled my plate with cheeseburgers, salad, chips, cookies, and well, almost everything on the table. I took a seat at a table and ate everything on my plate.

After I threw out the paper plate, I sat back in my chair. Thalia slid into the seat next to me. "So, word has it you don't know who Annabeth Chase is," she smirked.

I looked at her, "She's the one who called me Seaweed Brain in elementary school."

She raised her eyebrows, "Is that all you remember? Well, I can't blame you Percy, you've always had a pretty bad memory."

I felt slightly offended, but it was probably true. It started to give me an odd feeling that I was supposed to know who Annabeth was, but I didn't even remember what she'd looked like. People kept telling and asking me about Annabeth at the barbecue, some things sounded vaguely familiar, while others didn't ring anything at all.

When it was over, Rachel dropped Nico back to his house and we headed back home. In my mind, I re-scanned my memories in my mind to see if anything was related to Annabeth. I put together bits and pieces of what I people told me and how much I actually remembered. I remembered that she called me Seaweed Brain for my love of the ocean, and I called her Wise Girl because she was stubborn, thinking she could do everything by herself. I was close to her at some point, because someone at the barbecue showed me pictures of me and her together. She left in third grade when her dad got a job in California. It bothered me how little I remembered, but then again, I barely remember what happened in sophomore year.

"Percy! We're home!" My mom called. She was back with Paul, my stepdad, on a two-day trip to Philadelphia. I wondered if Mom knew Annabeth.

"Hey, Mom, Thalia told me that Annabeth is coming back for Junior year. Do you remember her?"

My mom smiled, "Annabeth was so sweet. Have her visit anytime, whenever, okay?"

I bit my lip and nodded slowly, and walked back to my room. I lied down on my bed and looked at the ceiling, wondering how I'll react when I come face-to-face with a girl named Annabeth Chase that I can barely remember.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, to me, beginnings are the hardest parts of the story to write, because you have to explain everything began, but they must be done, and mine come in lots of small parts. It'll get better and I'll try to make chapters longer, I promise.


	2. The Girl with the Yankees Cap

**A/N **Argh! I'm sorry I delayed a little in updating. I really wish I didn't have to be so boring in beginnings… They are aggravatingly hard to create for me. Well, I tried to keep it as entertaining as I could, so I hope you like Chapter 2.

* * *

><p>When my alarm went off on the first day of school, I felt as though my summer was only a faded dream, and that the reality was, school never ends. I got ready slowly, half-asleep. I walked out and passed Rachel's house and waved to her and Nico.<p>

I kept my quick pace until the school was in sight, because then I started to slow down. Since the day I was told Annabeth was coming, I pushed her to the back of my mind, but as I got closer to school, I began to get nervous. I didn't know why, but deep down inside I knew I was wondering how I'd react when I saw Annabeth, _if _I saw her.

I had to pick up my pace, or I would've been late, so I kept my head down and walked faster. The truth is, I was making sure that I could delay the time I meet Annabeth so I wouldn't be in that awkward moment where I have to think of something to say, since we haven't seen each other in years, and for that lingering fact I can't remember too much about our relationship. As I approached closer to the school, Will Solace, my fellow classmate from last year, tagged along.

"Hey, Percy, do you remember Nancy Bobofit?" he asked.

I nodded. I definitely knew Nancy. That red-head was a kleptomaniac and stole from everyone. She was my locker neighbor last year and completely messed everything up for my sophomore year. I "lost" projects, my laptop, clothes, secret notes, etc. I was pretty sure Nancy had something against me.

"Well," Will continued, "Travis told me that Katie told him Nancy's got a thing for you now. She's waiting for you to ask her out."

I gave him a suspicious look. It didn't make sense. Then came the 'what if' scenario if we did end up dating, which made me shudder. Sure, Nancy was pretty, but what she could do to me if we were dating sent a chill down my back. Just like Annabeth, I pushed Nancy to the back of my mind, and hoped that I wouldn't have to bump into her today. I entered the school building, and checked the lists and my schedule.

I found my locker and got everything together for the first day. When I shut it, I saw my locker neighbor, who was organizing her textbooks through her locker. She was the same height as me and was probably in the same grade. Under a Yankees cap, I noticed she had blonde hair.

"No hats in the school building," I commented.

She turned to face me, but the shadow of the hat blocked out her eyes. "I'll take it off when class starts," she gave me one of those purely fake smiles you'd give to a teacher. "I promise," she replied in a mockingly-sweet voice and slammed her locker shut, which made me flinch. She smirked, got her bag and walked right past me. I watched her walk down the hall, until the bell rang. I got my bag and headed over to my first class.

I entered the classroom and sat in the desk next to Grover. As the class all got settled into their desks, the teacher got out of his desk. I looked carefully at the whiteboard. On it he wrote his name, Mr. Simmey, who was teaching us US History.

"Good morning class," Mr. Simmey smiled in that old teacher kind of way. "If you haven't looked around," he pointed to the whiteboard, "My name is Mr. Sidney."

_Oh, _I thought. The reason his name wasn't Mr. Simmey was the fact that I was dyslexic, so I probably read it wrong on the whiteboard. I prayed in my chair that Mr. Sidney wasn't the kind of teacher to write on the board a lot.

For the whole time of the class, Mr. Sidney explained what his class and expectations were all about. I didn't really pay attention and almost fell asleep, until the bell rang. My next class was English, and Grover was in that class with me too, so we walked down together.

"So," he began, "Did you see her yet?"

I looked at him, "Who, Nancy?"

"What?" He gave me an odd look, "Nancy? Of course not. _Annabeth. _Have you seen _Annabeth_ yet?"

I shook my head. I didn't even remember what she looked like, so how could I have recognized her? "She wasn't in our class, was she?"

Grover shook his head, "I think she's in my Biology class, though."

We entered the English room. Grover went to go sit next to his girlfriend, Juniper and left me to find my own seat. I went to sit next to Miranda Gardiner, since I didn't trust sitting next to her boyfriend, Connor Stoll, considering his love for pranking. I sat down and got out my English binder and my textbook, until someone touched me shoulder from behind. I turned around and low and behold, it was _Nancy_.

I sighed, "What do you want to bug me about _this _time, Nancy?"

"Just wondering," she glanced back at her little 'friends' giggling beside her, "how your summer was?" Her tone of voice was so much nicer than the Nancy who used to push me and Grover around. For a second, I wondered what they did to the _real _Nancy.

"It was good," I said with a fake smile. It made me a little confused. Why did she care about my summer? I turned back to the front of the room, and I swear I heard Nancy and her friends squeal. On the other side of Miranda I saw Connor Stoll looking at me, stifling a laugh. I tried to ignore it. The teacher, Mrs. Glen, entered the classroom, and class started. Most of the time, I struggled to read everything or just looked out the window. The bell rang. I left the class.

Basically, for the rest of the day, all my classes went like that, except with different teachers, students, and rooms. The bell rang, and the first day of school was over. I headed over to my locker.

When I got all my homework and things together, I saw Grover heading over. He was talking to a girl with curly blonde hair in a ponytail. The girl opened the locker next to me. Then I realized, _Yankees Cap Girl_. Grover, finally noticed me and asked, "Percy, do you remember Annabeth?" pointing to Yankees Cap Girl.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows, "Wait, _that's_ Percy?" she scanned me over, "I didn't know you looked so—"

"Hot?" I finished for her.

She rolled her eyes. I noticed they were a startling gray. "I was going to say old, but sure, we can go with hot," she replied with a smirk. "Well," she opened up her hands, "I guess we're locker neighbors for the year."

"Yeah."

"Yup," she nodded. The three of us stood there for a couple seconds.

"So…" I tried to come up with something to say, "Where are you headed after?"

"I'm headed to Thalia's coffee shop to help out. It's the least I can do for her hospitality," she said simply.

"Do you mind if Grover and I come with you?" I asked.

"Actually, I have a date with Juniper…" he checked his watch, "and I'll need to get going now! Bye Percy, Annabeth!" he dashed as fast as his little legs could carry him.

I sighed and fixed the question, "Do you mind if _I _come with you? I'm kind of up for some coffee."

"Sure," she smiled and closed her locker. "Let's go," she said as we began to walk down the hall.

When we were out of the school building, Annabeth started up a conversation, "So, I heard that you have a hard time remembering who I am."

I immediately turned to look at her, "Who told you that?"

"Thalia," she replied.

I felt my ears turn red. I didn't want to be Percy Jackson at the moment, because this was just embarrasing, but I had to think of something to say, "Oh, um…er well—"

She laughed, 'It's okay, I wouldn't expect you to remember too much, but, "

"But?"

"I want you to remember one thing,"

"What do I want to remember?"

She smirked, "The summer you turned ten."

I paused to think, "What?" I asked, not remembering why it should've been important.

She shook her head, "Never mind. Don't think about it too much, Seaweed Brain."

Her face was unreadable, so I didn't know how I was supposed to react. Inside, I felt frustratingly guilty. We continued down the streets without another word. All I could think about is why I was so bad at remembering things and how embarrassing it was. I glanced to look at Annabeth again, she seemed a little…irritated? I looked up to the sky and kept thinking about what I did (or should've done) when I turned ten.

After a couple blocks, I lost my train of thought because we were entering the coffee shop.

We opened the door. "Thalia," Annabeth called, "I'm back from school."

Thalia poked her head out from the kitchen entryway and jumped over the counter, "Great! So, grab an apron and get ready to be in charge of serving people." Annabeth nodded and headed over to the kitchen.

I watched the wavy-blonde curls of her ponytail swing up then down while she glided over the counter. It gave me an odd case of déjà vu, and as I watched her, for some reason I had a sudden urge to yank the curls of her hair, just so I could see them bounce back up, kind of like a spring. I blinked hard twice, why did I just think about yanking a girl's hair?

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Haha…the urge to pull her hair will come up later. I got the idea from one of the _Ramona_ books (not really sure which one) by Beverly Cleary, so I don't own that (and if you didn't know, I don't own PJO either). I think this chapter was a little on the boring side, but bits and pieces will be important later. We're only at the beginning...


	3. Blue M&Ms, Poker, and Balloon Ribbons

**A/N **Sorry I didn't update too soon. I was just a little stumped. Just so you know I will be gone for the next five weeks starting Sunday. I'll mostly be out of the country. I really hope that I can update on the computer as soon as I get back. I love you all and I apologize that I won't be updating very soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or M&Ms.

* * *

><p>I grabbed a seat in one of the lounge chairs. Piper came up to me, "Do you want anything?"<p>

Piper was a sophomore and had an obvious crush on Jason. Her eyes changed color everyday and she had chocolate brown hair that she put into braids. She seemed tomboyish in a way, but even so, she had a beauty that every guy could easily fall for. She worked at the coffee shop, probably to get closer to Jason.

I thought for a minute. "Hot chocolate," I finally decided. I wasn't in the mood for coffee after all.

Piper nodded and walked over to the kitchen counter. I relaxed in the chair, and looked around to see what was going on around me. I saw two seniors, Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner, arguing about something at a table near the window. At another table, I saw some freshmen drinking coffee and playing cards. Then, Piper came back towards me.

"Here it is," she gave me my hot chocolate and a bag of blue M&Ms.

I was about to tell her I didn't order M&Ms, when she said, "The M&Ms are Thalia's treat." I nodded. Blue M&Ms were one of my favorite foods. I wonder if she'd spoken with my mom…

As I was drinking my hot chocolate, I heard someone call out my name. I turned around and saw two junior girls giggling. I recognized them as friends of Nancy Bobofit.

"Did you see the new girl, Annabeth?" one girl with blonde hair asked a brunette.

The brunette giggled, "Who hasn't? She's like, so out of everything. I hear she's like, dyslexic or something, she must be like, _stupid_!"

I grit my teeth. I hated how she emphasized the word stupid. Just because someone was dyslexic didn't make them stupid.

"Y'know," the blonde looked around to make sure no one was watching, apparently not noticing me, "I heard she had like, some history with Percy. Nancy told me that Dylan told her that Drew told him she overheard Lacy talking to Nico about Percy's neighbor who _recorded_ the two when they _kissed_!"

My face flushed. It took me a while to process what she said and when I did I tried to reassure myself it was probably just a rumor.

"No! When?" the brunette replied in shock and mischief.

"I'm pretty sure it was over the summer."

I sighed. It was definitely just a rumor, since I just re-met Annabeth today. Something in the back of my head told me that the rumor was probably related to the summer I turned ten. I ignored it for the time being.

The blonde shook her head, "That doesn't matter, because we have to support Nancy. We have to do whatever it takes so she can have him by homecoming!" The brunette nodded in agreement. The blonde closed in so I could barely hear, "Even if it means getting that dyslexic gray-eyes expelled."

I shuddered. I didn't know what I should've been more worried about, the thought of me taking Nancy to homecoming or the thought of a really cute girl getting expelled because of me.

I felt my face turn hot, _was _Annabeth really cute? I turned to the register behind the counter. There she was, with her blonde hair tied back and her stormy gray eyes. She wore owl earrings and a black apron for the coffee shop. As she was working, she looked as though she went through this every day, as though she lived here all her life. The way she smiled seemed very familiar, and the way she pushed hair out of her eyes…

"What are you looking at?"

The voice shook me up so bad I fell out my chair. I looked up. It was Nico and Rachel.

"Sorry," Nico said, "I didn't mean to scare you."

Rachel laughed, "Are you having fun staring at girls?"

I stared at her, "I wasn't looking at girls."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Ha, sure. We'll just pretend I didn't see you drooling."

I tried to keep my embarrassment to a minimum level as Rachel and Nico ordered drinks.

"So," Rachel said after taking a sip of her coffee, "Did you meet Annabeth?"

I nodded, "We had an awkward moment."

Nico sighed. I wasn't sure if it was an insult or not.

Rachel laughed, "Well, where is she now?" Rachel hasn't met Annabeth. She always hears stories about her and sees her in pictures.

I pointed towards the cash register. Rachel grinned, "She's hot. Do you think you're in love?"

My eyes widened, "What?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "It was a joke."

I nodded slowly. I couldn't what was a joke with Rachel. I pretended to make a sort-of laugh, but it wasn't believable.

Rachel squinted her eyes, as though she wanted to say something, but she didn't. I shifted in my chair. At that point the two of them sat in their chairs and quietly drank their coffee, while I ate blue M&Ms.

Usually, during the school year, friends who knew the Graces really well would stay after closing. Today it was just seven people hanging around: Piper, Leo, Miranda, Connor, Rachel, Nico, and me. Last year, closing hours were like parties, but today was just the first day of school so I should've been doing my homework, but I had to stay, since I was a born procrastinator.

We all sat in a circle on the giant rug in the library of the store down in the basement. The library was obviously designed by Thalia. There was paint splattered on the white walls and shelves of old books and stacks of newer ones on the floor.

Miranda sighed, "It's so good to see you guys again! It's just not the same in Oklahoma!" Her parents were divorced, so her mother took her back in the summer. She waved a small box in her hand, "I brought cards…" she said in a sing-song voice.

"What are we playing then?" Piper asked.

"Poker," Nico said.

We all nodded in agreement, even if we didn't have any chips or cash to bet on.

After three rounds with Connor Stoll winning every time, Jason and Annabeth came down.

"What's up?" Jason greeted.

"Poker," Leo and Piper said in unison.

"May I join?" Annabeth asked.

Rachel nodded and scooted over. Annabeth sat next to her.

"And you are…" Annabeth looked at her, trying to see if she knew Rachel before.

"Rachel. I moved here in middle school, so you probably don't know me. Annabeth, right? I've heard a lot about you."

Annabeth smiled, "Thalia's mentioned you. You're Percy's neighbor, right?"

Rachel nodded. I was glad that they got along almost instantly, even though that wasn't the case with _me _and Annabeth.

We continued with another round. I was pretty bad at poker, so it was no surprise I practically gave up after seeing my cards.

When the round was over, Connor didn't win like he always did. Annabeth won, which shocked Piper, Leo, Rachel and me. No one else was that surprised, and acted as though she won poker all the time.

"Remember when we used to call you Athena's child?" Connor asked.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Don't call me that."

"We were all children of the Greek gods. Like me and Travis were Hermes' sons and Percy was the like, special son of Poseidon and—"

"That was _twelve_ years ago, Connor. Why would you bring it up?" Annabeth glared at him.

"Because you're still freakin' smart. How'd you know I was bluffing?"

Annabeth sighed, and shook her head. I wasn't sure what she meant.

As we were playing poker, Rachel got up to go to the bathroom, so now I was sitting next to Annabeth. While Leo was dealing cards, I kept staring at Annabeth's hair. Why was it so curly and springy? It was like the ribbons on balloons that were always swirled round and round. I wondered if it would recoil when I tried to straighten it out. I reached out my hand, when her stormy gray eyes turned to me in a flash, "What are you doing?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Sorry to leave it there, but it'll get you kinda excited when the next chapter comes out. I'm sorry for anyone who thinks it's a little too slow, but I'm working on it. Thank you for everyone who is following the story and reviewing. I love you all. So I'll be gone for five weeks (I really wish it wasn't for so long), and I'll work on writing whenever I can but I'll have to type them up too. When school starts my updating will be a little inconsistent as well. Feedback and criticism are welcome.


	4. What Was Missing

**A/N: **Hey guys! I'm sorry I've been kind of dead lately. I think it just slips my mind sometimes… Well, ore updates will come sooner or later. Thanks to everyone who reviewed I really appreciate it. Also, I've decided to do this in present tense from now on since it's somewhat simpler. Anyways, I hope you like the chapter.

She gives me a glare and I quickly draw my arm back. Was I really going to pull her hair? I shake my head and think of an excuse. "There was a spider over your head," I tell her. "But I got it."

Annabeth cringes, and nods back to me, "Thanks. You know I hate spiders."

Rachel stifles a laugh, "Spider my butt," she says under her breath.

Eventually it got late, so we all had to leave Thalia's coffee shop. When Nico, Rachel, and I hopped into Rachel's car, she gave me a weird smile. "So," she starts up the car. "What kind of move were you trying to make on Annabeth?"

"What?" I ask, hoping my face isn't turning red.

"You were reaching for her hair, weren't you?" Rachel grins.

"It was a spider," I tell her with a straight face.

Rachel rolls her eyes, "Yeah. It was a spider. You had to grab it slowly and gently with your fingers."

"It's not that easy to catch a hanging spider," I reply. Was I really trying to grab Annabeth's hair?

"Seemed like something else to me," she replies in a slightly sing-song voice.

By the time I get home it's pretty dark outside. I head up to my room and took out my laptop to type up an English essay. On my desk I notice a picture of me, Thalia, and Bianca when I was about twelve. Bianca was two years younger than me, and she died a couple of days after her twelfth birthday. It's painful to still think about, since Nico told me she had feelings for me. Sometimes I wonder…

The house phone rings. "Percy, could you get that?" My mom calls from the kitchen.

"Sure, Mom," I call to her and then grab the house phone. "Hello?" I answer.

"Hello?" It's a girl's voice. "Is this the Jackson's residence?"

"Uh, yes," I reply.

"Um, could I speak to Percy?" the girl asks shyly.

"You're speaking to him," I tell her.

"Oh, really?" She says a little too quickly, "Um, this is Nancy, Nancy Bobofit. And I was just wondering if you could… help me with something." It was Nancy.

I raise my eyebrows, since this has never happened. "Er—Sure," I reply.

"So, I'm not doing so good in US History, and I was wondering, since you're good at history, if you could help tutor me on like, maybe every Tuesday after school?"

I'm not exactly sure if this is the Nancy Bobofit I know is on the other end of the line. Tutor her in history? I think about it for a second and try and make an excuse, "Why don't you find someone else that's much better at teaching, like—Annabeth, or something." I laugh a little.

"Um, well, I'll think about it," she replies, "But I'll let you on to the deal if you still want to hang out."

"Okay," I tell her with the nicest voice I could make.

"Yeah, well thanks anyways," she finishes and hangs up.

"Who was it?" My mom asks when I come down to the kitchen.

"Nancy Bobofit. This girl in my class who wanted me to tutor her in history," I reply while I grab a glass of water.

"Oh, how sweet," my mom smiles.

I shake my head, "I don't really like her."

She shrugs. "Well, get to bed. You have school tomorrow."

I nod, "Yes Ma'am." I head back up to my room.

When I finish up my essay, I shut off my laptop and head over to bed. I try to think of how I couldn't remember Annabeth, but I realize that I can't remember anything before I was thirteen or twelve. Everything before that is a little foggy, and I can't recall it exactly…

When I finally fall asleep, my alarm clock beeps. 6:30 AM. It's Tuesday.

**A/N: **Sorry it's late! I'm sorry it's really short too. Well, there will be more to come, I promise. Once again, thanks to all my readers.


End file.
